zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Dongorongo vs. King Dodongo : : It has the potential to be a good fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:39, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. Zelda2108 01:05 17 september 2008 : : Don't see why not. --AuronKaizer 20:01, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : This one is just a little off to me...-- Arrghus vs. Wart The battle of the giant eyeballs with unnamed minions surrounding them. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:41, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Great, especially the fact that a link to the past character is in there. We hardly ever get those. Solar flute 05:49, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Clever theme, I don't think there would be a clear winner. Zelda2108 03:47 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Good to see a ALttP thing featured for once. --AuronKaizer 20:01, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Both aren't really known well-- : : They'll know what they are if they've played the games (if they can't tell just by the names, they can look at the article and remember what they are), and if we crossed off everything in Majora's Mask and Link to the Past just for the people that haven't, we'll be losing a lot of valuable characters/enemies that we could use. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:04, 20 September 2008 (UTC) : : Wait. NintendoGamer1124 posted a support for this, but he/she (it's not clearly stated on his/her userpage) then deleted it. Is it really ok to do that? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Igos Du Ikana vs. Stallord The battle between two commanders of undead minions. Who shall win, the Twilit Fossil or the undead king? Phantom Ganon '' '' 27 : : It's a good suggestion, but I think it's one-sided in favour of Stallord. Zelda2108 03:44 17 september 2008 : : Too bad that Stallord owns anything. --AuronKaizer 20:01, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : I agree, I don't think anything can beat Stallord. I might be wrong, but I doubt it. SilverDragon28 20:04, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Stallord will win. No question about that. Well, personally, I prefer Igos Du Ikana, but I know that Stallord is more popular overall....anyways, not a good suggestion. It's not that great a suggestion even if it wasn't one-sided. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:16, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : :I agree with everybody else. Solar flute 00:24, 18 September 2008 (UTC) : : Stallord-- Zant vs. Midna The unsurper king or the twillight queen. Who's best? Zelda2108 : : I don't really know...can't see this being a fair fight to be honest... --AuronKaizer 20:01, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : I can't find words to explain how this is bad, but it is. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:14, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Sorry but this is an obvios winner-- : : It was Zant who turned Midna into a Imp. So it is obivous Zant would win. Princess Zelda vs. Ganondorf Princess vs. The Bad Guy...Link went on vacation-- : :not sure about my vote yet, but i think I see a slight possibity about this phrases showing up a lot if this becomes a fight :"ganon's always kidnapping zelda". Solar flute 03:57, 19 September 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with Solar Flute, while I'm not sure who I would vote for, I'm sure that argument would be used quite a bit. It's also a fairly obvious fight.....almost as obvious as Link vs. Ganondorf, which we all know is a total failure. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 14:50, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Death Mountain vs. Zora's Domain To Major recuring locations of Hyrule Behellmorph 13:24, 21 September 2008 (UTC)